


Jack-O'-Lantern

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej





	Jack-O'-Lantern

“Why did you carve the pumpkin like that?” Ron said while he looked suspiciously at it.

“Dammit, Ron. I told you not to peek,” said Harry a bit disappointed. “It should have been a surprise.”

“You know me and surprises, Harry,” said Ron with a blush on his freckled face. “Please, Harry. What is it?”

“I was trying to carve three words,” said Harry with a smirk.

“That's so sweet, honey,” said Ron. “I love you too.”

“That's not what I meant,” said Harry, while he took Ron's hands in his.

“I don't understand,” said Ron flabbergasted.

Suddenly Harry sank to one knee, and looked Ron straight into his eyes.

“I meant to carve PLEASE MARRY ME in it,” said Harry. “What is your answ...”

Harry couldn't finish his sentence, because Ron pressed his lips on Harry's.

“There's no greater honour,” whispered Ron and he continued kissing his future husband.


End file.
